falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Aria (A Guardian's Tale)
Aria is a unicorn pony from Fallout: Equestria - A Guardian's Tale. History Aria was born the second child of Elegant Star, Prince Blueblood and Prince Vanity's older sister, just before when the sun should have risen. However, the sun did not rise as the day she was born was also the day Nightmare Moon returned and her defeat at the hooves of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The day Aria was born was the day evil returned to Equestria and Princess Luna was reborn. However, her birth was not a happy one. Her mother had committed adultery and she was the product of that sin. Shortly after her birth, Aria's mother admitted the affair, but never revealed who the stallion had been, and then committed suicide. Her step-father, Starshine, and her uncle, Blueblood, wanted her sent away, but her grandmother, White Rose, stepped in and raised Aria herself. Aria grew up in Canterlot Castle, but was never treated like royalty. She was a mistake and was forced to hide from her own family or else she would receive verbal abuse from her cousins or Uncle Blueblood. One way she stayed away from her family was to read. And one fateful night, while sneaking into the Royal Library, she met Princess Luna. Princess Luna was kind and treated Aria like she was really her niece and not a bastard or a mistake. From that day forward, Aria dedicated her life to studying magic so that she could one day go to Princess Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns. But on the day she met her big brother, Golden Star, and earned her cutie mark, a golden shield with lightning crossing the surface as it rested on a bed of green flames, the zebra attack on Littlehorn and the resulting massacre occurred. Yet again, her dreams were denied her. But Aria didn't give up. If she couldn't be Princess Luna's student, she would be her bodyguard. She broadened her studies to not only include magic, but also physical training and combat magic. With occasional lessons from her brother, who was a captain in the Equestrian Military, and plenty of study, Aria graduated top of her class at the Royal Guard Academy and was made a member of Princess Luna's Lunar Guard. Her dreams had finally come true, but life was never that simple for Aria. On the day she graduated, she walked in on her coltfriend, Brightlight, cheating on her with her rival, Silver Storm, at his job at the Ministry of Arcane Science. Distraught, she ran into the ministry parking garage where she encountered two zebra terrorists preparing a balefire megaspell by performing a ritual on a stack of ten balefire eggs. She stopped the spell from forming, but not the eggs from being set off. Setting up a shield around herself and the balefire eggs, and stood her ground as she sacrificed her life to save the Ministry of Arcane Science. However, Death had different plans for Aria. Instead of dying, she found herself through a strange, blue tunnel, witnessing the end of the world from the "safety" of the vortex. When she was near the end of her sanity, a voice prayed for help and she fell out of the tunnel. She landed in Stable Sixty-Three, an underground Stable made underneath the Trottingham Natural History Museum to protect Equestria's history and culture, and the voice was a pegasus that looked strikingly similar to Silver Storm, but she had Golden Star's bright blue eyes. After helping save Stable Sixty-Three from an attack by the Royal Flush Raiders, Aria and Melody must venture forth into the Trottingham Ruins to find a way to repair the Stable door and help keep their family safe. But leaving the Stable also sets Aria on a dark and dangerous path, set before her by a mysterious pantheon of gods known simply as 'The Eternals.' Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:A Guardian's Tale Category:Characters (A Guardian's Tale)